


Come Back Home

by HolyTrinity



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M, Multi, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-05-13 19:39:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5714749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolyTrinity/pseuds/HolyTrinity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wish you were here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_Wish you were here._

Mark stares for a very long time, an almost inappropriate amount of time really, at the picture sent to him and the follow up message under it. Jackson is at home, seemingly by himself, and he looks like a million bucks. As far as Mark knows, his boyfriend had been at work but now it appears he's at home.

And, apparently, he's bored and enjoys teasing Mark like the tease he is. Jackson's wearing a very warm looking sweater that Mark recognizes. Of course he does, he's the one who bought it, not even a month ago. He knew it would look good on Jackson when he picked it, and he isn't wrong. Jackson's also wearing the snapback Mark bought to match it as well as a thick golden necklace and watch that Mark hadn't purchased.

Those purchases, along with the impossibly soft looking cover and pillows Jackson's lying on is all thanks to the third member of their relationship, Jaebum. Mark comes from money, he has to in order to be going to such an expensive school, but their boyfriend Jaebum comes from Money. Old Money at that. Like, old enough to date very far back in the books. Not even Jaebum knows how far back.

Of course, if Jaebum asks his mother, Maria "I Only Get Called Marisol If I'm In Trouble And Only The Lord Can Scold Me Now" Santiago De La Cruz she'll probably tell him that it dates far enough back that the De La Cruz in the area are most likely royalty if one goes back far enough. However, the wink she gives when she says it makes one wonder if she's telling the truth about fully Korean individuals becoming Colombian royalty but no one questions their Colombianess lest they have to fight about it. The De La Cruz/Im's are very well known for their short tempers and impressive fighting skills. So, they could be royalty or they couldn't be. Who knows, Mark doesn't.

Jaebum isn't home at the moment so their immaculate penthouse apparently only contains Jackson and their two pets, CoCo and Nora. Jaebum's due home at any moment considering last Mark checked Jaebum was on the plane back from his hometown where he was known as Julian and not Jaebum. Their Colombian boyfriend has a name that's longer than Mark's arm but he never seems to mind that his boyfriends stick to his Korean name, a name barely used by his mother's side who came to Argentina and eventually Colombia generations ago. His father's side are from Korea where middle names aren't very common at all let alone having at least ten names that might be middle names or surnames. It was hard to tell with the way the names flow.

Without a doubt, Jackson's bored and most likely horny. Jaebum is possibly still on the plane so Jackson can't send the preludes to phone sex to him, hence Mark getting the text at ten at night while he's finishing up an essay. Jackson would be the one to do such things when he knows that Mark is quite far away from home and unable to just leave.

After he gets in his fill of Jackson looking delightfully expensive and comfortable, Mark bites down on his lip and drops his head on his desk. He wonders what would happen if he just skipped out on this study session but finals is just a few weeks away and this paper is due in a few hours. If he leaves, he knows that he'll be distracted by Jackson even more, which is why he's here in the first place. Damn it. Damn it all to hell.

Mark sits up after a moment, his screen nothing but a background light as he gets the will to actually reply to Jackson's text. It takes a minute, his eyes unwilling to leave the picture and so his thumbs are just left to wiggle for a second before he gets his eyes to move lower to see the keyboard just beneath it.

_I'm writing my paper KaKa._

Mark sends the text even though he knows it's pointless. Jackson has always been persistent and spending enough time around Jaebum has only made it worse. Jaebum is a die hard about getting whatever the hell he sets his eyes on. Hell, before Jaebum swept into their lives like a hurricane, Mark and Jackson had been nothing but friends, best friends, but friends nonetheless.

Then Jaebum sweeps in, all strongly accented words, misphrased yet charming sentences, and penetrating gazes with those wonderful thighs and calves of steel coming from his years of soccer, futbol as he'd say, and next thing Mark knows, the three of them are in the locker room after a soccer game and Mark can't tell where he ends and the others begin.

When everything stops being an all encompassing tidal wave of pleasure, he realizes he's just fucked his best friend whilst at the same time being fucked by the extremely hot foreign star forward...from the opposite team. The very next morning Jaebum transferred to their school and their coach called it a win. The three of them have been together ever since.

Nearly three years later and Mark's a junior in college, the finish line for his spring term drawing near. Jaebum's in the same boat, but he's in nursing school so he's in for the long run. Jackson, their little Olympian, is a sophmore in college, just under Jaebum and himself with the hopes of becoming a coach of his own Olympic team one day.

Honestly, none of them have to lift a finger if they don't want to, thanks to Jaebum. Mark and Jackson are well off enough to get them into certain doors if they play their cards right, but Jaebum's family has enough to purchase an island somewhere, build an entire estate and then some, and still have enough that couldn't be spent in several generations time.

Luckily, the De La Cruz family are very heavily into charity and giving to those who are less fortunate, sometimes even dropping by and paying off college tuitions and building homeless shelters and such. It's also nice that they don't see the point in just shoving their money in beds or off to foreign countries where it'll just sit. No, the De La Cruz family enjoy spending their money and Jaebum seems to positively adore spending his money on his boyfriends.

Mark jolts out of his musing when his phone vibrates almost seductively, calling for him to check and see what his boyfriend has decided to do. Mark's betting on tease. He wants to ignore it, really he does, but he knows Jackson enough to already see the puppy eyes, to already feel the tight clench of his stomach as guilt surges through him. Can already see Jaebum tsking softly, indulging Jackson as he usually does.

With a deep breath, Mark unlocks his phone, brows furrowing when he realizes Jackson has moved from simple text messages to snapchat. Mark's inhale gets caught somewhere in his throat when it starts up. The first thing he notices is that there's music playing and it takes him a minute to register that it's in English. It's an old song but definitely one that gets played often in their house.

Leave it to Jackson to play the Weeknd.

Remember You is only a backdrop really, background noise as the phone shows off their room, more specifically their bed and who's sitting on it. Mark's expecting to see Jackson, so he's completely caught off guard when he finds himself looking at Jaebum instead. Jaebum looks a little tired, which would explain why the shirt he's obviously been wearing is hanging off of one of his arms, showing off the black tank top he's wearing underneath it.

"Hyung," Jackson's voice says, his voice closer considering he's the one holding the phone.

Jaebum looks up, his dark eyes seeming even sharper from the angle, his black hair a little messy, but still stylish. Jaebum lifts one well manicured eyebrow but doesn't say anything, eyes going to the phone before lifting higher. Mark can only assume he's looking at Jackson.

"Say hi to Mark hyung who's studying in the library all by his lonesome," Jackson says.

Jaebum's gaze goes back to the phone and he looks at it for a second before pursing his full lips and squinting. He doesn't say anything. Instead, he finishes taking off his shirt and stands up, turning around so his back is to the phone. Jackson makes a little noise upon seeing the tattoo spanning from forearm to forearm on Jaebum's upper back.

Jaebum had gotten the tattoo their freshmen year in college, the wings beautiful and quite fitting on his golden skin. Jackson films Jaebum taking the tank top off as well before approaching, the tattoo filling up a majority of the screen as Jackson's voice comes over the music.

"Hyung, don't be mean," Jackson says in a teasing manner.

Jaebum shifts but the phone's angled so Mark can't see what he does. However, Jackson makes a noise of surprise and things move around a lot. When things calm down, Mark is seeing Jackson, which means Jaebum has the phone now. Jackson looks a little dazed, but in a good way. Mark can't see what Jaebum's doing, but Jackson makes no moves of getting up even when the phone shifts up higher and then to the side.

Mark isn't sure what Jaebum's trying to do until he can see the both of them. Jackson has that curious puppy look about him whilst Jaebum looks amused. Jaebum leans down slowly, and Mark wishes he could see the glint that usually appears in Jaebum's eyes when he's about to kiss them. However, watching them kiss is enough for Mark, and he watches the two take their time.

The kiss seems to go on forever and Mark sorely wishes he was there with them. Jaebum is the first to pull away and he turns his head a little, looking up at the phone before smiling at it, the same smile he reserves for Mark and Mark only.

"Hey, _Corazón_ ," Jaebum says in that gentle accented tone of his that he gets when he speaks to one of them.

Despite being miles away, Mark shivers pleasantly all the way down to his toes, loving it when Jaebum uses that particular pet name.

"Wish you were here," Jaebum says, and Jackson giggles from underneath him.

Jaebum tilts his head down so he can see Jackson who merely continues his little giggle fest. Jaebum looks up and shrugs at the phone, but he looks amused. The story ends then and Mark sighs, wanting to drop his head to the desk again. Goodness, he's dating the worst teases in history.


	2. Chapter 2

Mark puts his phone down from sheer will alone. He pushes the phone away until it's basically at the edge of the desk before he looks down. Underneath the desk, Mark's sporting a semi-hard on and he completely blames his boyfriends for it. With a long, self-suffering sigh, Mark pulls his laptop towards himself and continues to type. He's going to get this done damn it!

Surprisingly, his phone doesn't go off for a long while. Actually, Mark's just putting the finishing touches on his conclusion when his phone vibrates. Mark's head jerks up, eyeing the phone like it's a particularly venomous snake. Or maybe like it's Jaebum when he sneaks up on Jackson with some spicy concoction, all the while grinning like the Cheshire cat.

Mark's a little hesitant, but he knows he's going to check it. With a deep breath, one that goes all the way to his diaphragm, Mark grabs the phone. It doesn't take long at all to unlock it considering the passcode is Jaebum's birthday. Jackson had been pretty petulant about that, until it became known to the world that Mark's facebook password was Jackson's name. The kid had been preening for a week.

With another deep breath, Mark watches as his phone realizes it's unlocked and he clicks on the correct app. Almost as an after thought, Mark's so glad he signed up for a private study room because the first thing he hears is Jackson moaning.

It takes a minute for the screen to kick it in gear, but after a minute, he's able to clearly see one of his boyfriends, Jackson more specifically, spread out on the bed like he's been tossed there. Unlike the picture from earlier, Jackson is now only wearing the sweater now. His lower half is completely bare and he's obviously very hard. More importantly though, there's an arm that disappears between his legs and it obviously isn't touching Jackson's dick.

Jackson whimpers, a noise he makes often, but this specific whine is most likely because of Jaebum's attention. Mark isn't sure how many fingers Jaebum has inside Jackson, but judging by the way Jackson arches his back, it's got to be going on three.

"Fuck, hyung," Jackson moans, eyes glazed just a bit like they get when he's helplessly aroused.

When dealing with Jaebum, one tends to be helplessly aroused quite often.

"Ready?" Jaebum's voice purrs, a soft but strong undertone to Jackson's moaning.

"Yes, please yes. Please," Jackson begs very easily and Mark bites his lip hard at the sound of it.

"Turn over, Jackie," Jaebum says, his accent slightly changing Jackson's name.

Jackson moves quickly, aiming to please Jaebum anyway he can. Mark knows from experience that Jackson's people pleasing tendencies only increase with his arousal. Mark gets the perfect view of Jackson's thighs, quivering just a bit as the phone continues to go up. The phone captures the fullness of Jackson's ass, some redness on the right one which lets Mark know that he missed the foreplay.

Jaebum shifts up, moving about so he can line up. Mark chokes on the air he was about to let out when the phone turns down and Jaebum's dick, hard and thick, moves to press up against Jackson's hole. Jaebum isn't the best at being patient, but he's careful as he pushes into Jackson's body. Mark feels like he's going to pass out considering he's holding his breath, eyes unable to move away from the sight of Jaebum bottoming out. Jackson's making these soft little noises that the phone barely catches but Mark's pretty confident they're curse words.

Jaebum shifts again after a moment and Mark watches as Jaebum's hand disappears out of the phone's range. He isn't too sure where it goes, more focused on where the two are currently connected. However, it becomes obvious when Jackson makes another noise, this one louder and pleased. Jaebum's hand must be in the vicinity of Jackson's dick.

Things go dark for a second and Mark's brows furrow, nails digging into the meat of his thigh as he waits to figure out what happened. When things come back into focus, Mark realizes that the phone is now far enough away that he can see both of his boyfriends. Mark vaguely comes to the conclusion that the phone has been placed on the dresser next to the bed.

However, he's too busy watching the way Jaebum's hands go to Jackson's shoulders, pulling him up until Jackson looks more like he's sitting than anything else. Jaebum doesn't move for a second, but only a second, and immediately after, he's moving fast and hard. Jackson gasps, choking on his own spit for a second. Mark definitely knows the feeling.

It's very messy, the way they fuck, and Mark groans a little when Jackson's moans just seem to get louder and louder. Jackson's a very loud lover which really works for Jaebum's more quiet approach. However, Jaebum is currently fucking the air and life out of Jackson so his noises seem to fade out at first, coming back in at the end when Jaebum gives him sharp thrusts that nearly force Jackson onto his face.

Mark can literally watch this all day and he doesn't even realize his computer going to sleep. Instead, his eyes remain focused on Jaebum and Jackson, especially the way Jaebum's trying to fuck through Jackson and how Jackson seems perfectly okay with it, more than perfectly okay at that.

Mark loses track of time really, watching his boyfriends go at it in an almost violent manner. The interesting thing about Jackson is that when he gets aroused enough, he goes completely submissive, into any and everything his lover has to offer. Mark would be worried, but Jaebum always comes through and takes care of Jackson even if their current fucking looks borderline violent.

Jackson comes first, which isn't all that surprising. Jaebum's been talking to him in Spanish the entire time and although Jackson can probably only understand bits and pieces, Jaebum's voice is sexy enough to make Jackson lose it. When Jackson comes, he arches his back so far it looks like it'd hurt, but Jackson's flexible and Jaebum doesn't seem to mind holding his weight at all. When Jackson finally stops, Jaebum stops fucking him. Jackson makes this sad little noise and tries to push back, to fuck himself on Jaebum, but Jaebum stops him.

Before Jackson can make anymore sad noises, Jaebum pulls out and moves them around. Despite Jackson being pushy and his tendencies to manhandle others, he isn't the strongest of the bunch. Mark enjoys watching the easy way that Jaebum manhandles Jackson, shifting them around until Jaebum's lying on his back in the bed with Jackson in his lap.

"Ride me," Jaebum says, running strong fingers over Jackson's thick thighs.

Jackson shivers, a visible thing that makes Mark's mouth dry and water at the same time. Mark watches as Jackson shifts up, reaching down to wrap his fingers around Jaebum's dick. For a minute, Jackson gets distracted and starts to stroke Jaebum, long, measured strokes that Jaebum allows for all of three seconds.

Jaebum slaps Jackson's thigh, hard enough to get his attention but not hard enough to make a mark. Jackson jumps, snapping out of whatever daze he'd put himself into. He smiles almost sheepishly at Jaebum, glancing at the phone for a second with the same smile. Then, he kicks it into gear, lining Jaebum up and lowering himself on his dick.

Jackson takes a very deep breath when he's fully sitting, but he doesn't need a break. Instead, he starts rocking back and forth, not lifting himself up yet. Now that the air isn't being fucked out of him, he starts talking. To Mark.

"Fuck, hyung, he feels so good," Jackson breathes, rocking a little faster.

By now, Jaebum's put his hands behind his head, letting Jackson do his thing. He glances at the phone once, just to smile at it, at Mark, before turning back to watch Jackson.

"Mm, should I go faster hyung?" Jackson asks.

Mark nods even though he's well aware that he can't be seen, or heard for that matter. However, he feels extremely involved in this session even if he can't actually touch them. It does feel like Jackson can hear him though, because Jackson shifts up and starts riding Jaebum properly. Jaebum doesn't seem particularly bothered by the pace Jackson's set, he just continues to lay there, relaxed and content.

Jackson works Jaebum over to the best of his abilities, while at the same time talking to Mark like Mark's there. He asks questions, yes or no questions, and seems to be aware as to how Mark reacts and follows the orders he's only guessing at. By the time Jackson gets Jaebum off, Mark feels like he's the one calling the shots, a rather new thing considering he's well aware that it's Jaebum who's usually in control. It's a nice feeling, especially considering he's not even close enough to join in.

When Jaebum comes, he does it rather quietly. Luckily, Mark knows Jaebum's tells and so when Jaebum tenses up a little and exhales a little harshly, Mark knows that he's reached his peak. Jackson knows, obviously, but he continues to ride Jaebum until Mark can only assume Jaebum stops.

For a long moment, the two of them just stay there until Jackson rolls over, flopping down and yawning loudly. Jaebum laughs a little, reaching over Jackson to grab the phone. He lets it hover over both of them, showing Jackson's sleepy but pleased expression and Jaebum's content one.

"Hyung, hurry home," Jackson whines, making little grabby hands like that will make Mark rush home.

"We'll see you in a bit," Jaebum says softly, winking at the phone before the story ends.

For a very long minute, Mark just sits there. He feels emotionally drained, staring at his screen blankly. After that minute though, Mark kicks into overdrive. He wakes up his laptop and glances at the conclusion, dubbing it acceptable before clicking on the little google chrome button. His account is already open so Mark hastily turns in his essay.

Mark doesn't care to wait for the confirmation email. Instead, he shuts everything down and moves quickly. In mere seconds his laptop is off and in his backpack. Said backpack is thrown over his shoulder and his phone is in a very tight grip. Mark only slows down to tuck his dick because holy shit would that let everyone know what he's been up to, and he rushes out.

Mark gets to his car in record time and all he can think about is if he can get Jackson to ride him like that. Maybe even have Jaebum fuck him while they're at it. With all these lustful ideas fluttering through Mark's mind, the young college student starts the car, putting on his seatbelt, and heads on home. He can only hope that Jackson hasn't fallen asleep because his dick is way too hard to do anything but fuck.


End file.
